Recently, with increasing demand for small high output light emitting devices, demand for large flip-chip type light emitting diodes applicable to high output light emitting devices has increased. A flip-chip type light emitting diode has an electrode directly bonded to a secondary substrate and does not employ a wire for supply of external power thereto, thereby providing much higher heat dissipation efficiency than a lateral type light emitting diode. Accordingly, even upon application of high current density, the flip-chip type light emitting diode can effectively transfer heat to the secondary substrate and thus can be suitably used as a light source for high output light emitting devices.